


Occupational Hazard

by Sunsetter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Analingus, Cunnilingus, Dominant Shepard, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Spanking, Submissive Kelly, Teasing, This is not how you do psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: Kelly Chambers' job requires her to evaluate Shepard's mental state. And no embarrassing, subconscious desire is getting in the way of that.





	Occupational Hazard

It was no big deal, really. Just a short session, nothing to lose sleep over. Subject Zero, Grunt, Zaeed... they all seemed a bit terrifying at first, but apart from Jack’s inordinate usage of swear words, each conversation was a breeze. Now all that there was left for Kelly Chambers, is to have a talk with commander Shepard. _The_ commander Shepard. The first human spectre. The one on whose revival Cerberus spent money that could’ve have bought them a planet. The one that goes around head-butting krogans, throws mercs out of windows like it’s an afterthought, and exterminates geth with as much effort as she puts in swatting mosquitoes.

But _some_ of those stories must be exaggerations. Breaking the jaw of a batarian who tried the “that’s my seat” routine on her in a club? Maybe. But ripping off a vorcha’s arm and beating him to death with it because he slapped Dr. T’Soni’s ass? That _can’t_ be true. Still... stories like that don’t just pop up for no reason. Though in the few brief talks Kelly had with her Shepard was nothing but civil (if a bit brusque), there was still some underlying sense of danger emanating from the redhead that made the yeoman feel ill at ease whenever they were close. And the clear reluctance the commander showed about having psych sessions didn’t help. But there was nothing to be done about that. That was her duty, and one way or another, Chambers had to have an evaluation of each crew member aboard. Now if only she could stop her heart from beating so quickly and pull herself together, this might go a lot easier.

 _Come on, Kelly. You can do this._ She found herself standing in front of Shepard’s cabin, data-pad in hand and nerves in shambles. _Get a grip, Chambers! What’s the worst that can happen?_ She took a few deep breaths and swiped her hand against the door sensor, announcing her presence.

No response.

_Oh, good. She’s not in. Well, I’ll suppose I’ll have to do this another time the..._

“What do you want, Chambers?”

The heart attack-inducing voice behind her almost caused her to drop her data-pad as she turned to face the red-headed woman. Jane Shepard stood there looking mildly annoyed, her emerald-green eyes staring at the startled yeoman. Whatever business she had with the Council had clearly left her in a bad mood and that did not bode well for Kelly.

“Oh! Commander. I... I just stopped by to bring you the report on the members of the crew.”

Shepard looked at her for a moment longer and then without another word walked beside her and entered her quarters. Kelly stood there mutely until the agitated voice of the commander reached her.

“For fuck’s sake, Chambers, get in here already.”

 _Oh, god... Why do I always have to put in extra effort not to act like a complete dolt when I’m around her?!_ She rushed inside to find Shepard casually taking off her uniform. The sight caught her off guard and she stared at the woman until the sound of the closing door made her snap out of it. For a few moments she surreptitiously observed the commander as she changed her clothing, which the redhead did as though she was alone. The formal N7 uniform was soon flung on the bed, and Jane sauntered to her wardrobe in nothing but a pair of gray boyshorts panties and a sports bra. Despite herself, Kelly glanced at the commander’s body. Her eyes flowed from the smooth calves that led to firm thighs, the flat, softly-muscled stomach and her cloth-covered breasts, and finally to her face where she caught Shepard staring back for a mere half a second before Kelly averted her gaze and tried her best to appear blameless of any inappropriate activity.

Jane said nothing as she put on something more casual and poured herself a drink. She drained the glass in a single swig, and then promptly reached for the bottle again. Then she went to where Chambers stood and grabbed the report. She paced around as she went through it with cursory glances, occasionally swiping down for a new section. Upon reaching the end she chucked the pad in the corner of her desk and leaned on the edge of it. “You could’ve just sent this to me.”

Kelly nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh, boy... here goes._ “Well, commander... there _was_ something else.” Shepard’s eyebrows arched inquisitively as she waited for clarification. “I, um... as you see I had a session with every crew member, per my orders. All except one, that is.”

“Which one?” Jane enquired, the lack of enthusiasm showing her responses were mere courtesy and that she couldn’t care less about who missed out on the psych evaluation.

“You, commander.”

Jaw clenched, Shepard glared right in front of her as though she was trying to abstain from smacking the brunette across the face. “Yeoman,” she began with an irritated sigh, “what did I tell you when you first approached me about this?”

“I... I know, commander. But you see, my duties aboard...”

“What... did... I... say?” the redhead demanded sternly.

“That I was free to do all the psychoanalyzing that I want, as long as I leave you out of it.”

“Was any part of that sentence unclear?”

“No, commander. You were perfectly...”

“Then why are you wasting my time with this shit?!” Shepard’s tone grew louder, and that fear Chambers felt in front of her cabin was now rising just as fast.

“I’m sorry, commander. But I’m under orders to conduct a series of...”

“Do you know what I’m here for, yeoman?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kelly responded meekly.

“And do you know what’s at stake?”

“I do.”

“Then you know I need everyone under my command to obey orders. Correct?”

“Yes, ma'am. But if I could just...”

“Yeoman!” Shepard moved right in front of her and at that moment Kelly was sure her legs would give way and she would collapse right then and there. “You’re trying my patience,” Shepard warned with a menacing drawl. ”I’ve said all I need to say on this, and you better leave before my patience runs out.” With that, the redhead turned and went to refill her now empty glass.

Chambers stood there petrified. Every fiber of her being was telling her to leave, but her body would not obey her commands. There was no course of action left for her to take. If she pushes Shepard any farther she’d be lucky to leave the cabin alive, let alone the ship. Yet on the other hand, the Illusive man was explicit in his orders too. Waking up the commander too early meant forgoing a battery of physical and mental tests. Now it was up to Chambers to take care of the latter and that entailed continuous sessions on a bi-weekly basis. If she were to fail in fulfilling her orders, she’d be relieved of duty or worse, removed from Cerberus altogether. And she couldn’t let that happen. At this point she’d rather wrestle with a rabid warren than address Shepard again, but she simply had no other option. If only there was a way to go about her task and not risk the ire of one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy.

And then it came to her. Amidst all the information she remembered about Shepard from reading her file was also a line that provided her with a semblance of hope. “ _Values bravery_ ”, it said. From all the bullet points of her notable character traits, this one sentence was the only chance she had to carry out her orders and not get brutally murdered in the process. The only question was how accurate the commander’s file was, and how much any of it mattered now that Kelly already managed to piss her off further. Either way, she resolved to find out.

“Commander, like it or not – I have a job to do. And I’m not leaving until that job is done.”

For a brief, terrifying moment Chambers was sure the bottle Shepard was holding would be flung in her direction. But to her surprise, Jane lowered the thing on the table and calmly turned around. Stranger still was the fact she approached with a neutral expression, her previous anger seemingly gone. Yet something told the yeoman she ought to keep her guard up. The redhead circled around her in a somewhat predatory fashion, like a cat toying with a cornered mouse. And when she spoke, her tone was equally calm, almost frighteningly so.

“Alright, Chambers. You can have your session.”

Thought she wouldn’t have thought it possible five minutes ago, the cadence of the redheads voice made Kelly even more apprehensive. _Something’s wrong here,_ she thought with worry. _She’s much too calm for someone threatening to bite my head off just a second ago._

”I can?” she asked unsurely.

“Of course. That’s why you’re here, isn’t’ it?”

As much as Shepard’s word told her otherwise, there was something about her mannerisms that had Kelly convinced she’s in a far worse situation now than she was a moment ago. Some understated sense of danger that she could barely sense, yet it was there just the same. But what was she to do? Her orders were clear and now the commander gave her a go-ahead.

“Alright then. I... I suppose we could start by...”

“There is one thing I _would_ like to know first, however,” the redhead interrupted.

“Oh?”

Jane circled her again before responding.

“Have you had _your_ evaluation?”

“My...”

“Yes. I’m curious as to your mental fitness.”

“Well, I assure you, commander – Cerberus conducts a rigorous serious of tests prior to...”

“Nothing recent then?”

“No.”

“And you’d agree that _everyone_ aboard needs to go through this, correct?”

“Of course, commander. But...”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I asked you a few questions in turn, would you?”

Kelly sighed. She had vaguely sensed where this line of questioning was going and now that barely perceptible smirk on Jane’s lips confirmed it. “But ma'am, you’re not trained to...”

“Oh, I think you’ll find me skilled in a _variety_ of areas,” she countered. “Besides, it’s only fair that I get to sate some of my own curiosity, given how generous I’m being.” The mild sarcasm at the end of the sentence made everything clear for the brunette. Either she plays by Shepard’s rules, or... well, there was really no alternative.

“Alright, commander.”

“Good,” Jane chirped. “Then you can proceed.”

With a nervous swallow Kelly began. “Ok, well... why don’t you tell me your thoughts on the ship and its crew?”

Shepard still circled the sitting yeoman, and after a brief pause gave her response. “The ship is adequate, most of the crew capable. As long as they do their job, I don’t see us failing.”

“Is that all? I know you haven’t had the time to get the know them, but are there any...”

“I _would_ say that there are some which I find more interesting than others.” The redhead’s eyes darted to Kelly as she said that, though the brunette failed to notice. “Now, I believe it’s my turn. Tell me, yeoman... why did you request this assignment?”

“Well, I suppose I wanted to make a difference. And a mission as important as...”

Before she even noticed Shepard move, the commander swiveled the chair suddenly and put her foot on the edge of it, right between Kelly’s thighs. “I don’t want to hear any of that shit you shovel to the higher-ups at Cerberus,” she warned with an angry tone. “Either we really do this or you can get the fuck out right now. Is that clear, Chambers?”

The commander’s sudden shift in mood gave Kelly such a fright that she barely managed a brief nod in response. Jane, however, seemed satisfied and now waited for her answer.

Kelly thought about her options, but no matter what answer she came up with, there was a chance Shepard would see through it. And she desperately wanted to avoid any further conflict. So for better or for worse, she opted for the truth.

“You,” she quietly breathed out. “I wanted a chance to work with you.”

A small smirk tugged the edges of Jane’s lips and this too went unnoticed by the yeoman. And to no surprise, as she spent most of the conversation avoiding Shepard’s look.  She stared ahead of her for a better part of the minute before Jane spoke again.

“Your turn, Chambers.”

“Oh, right... I...” It was then that Kelly realized her mind was completely blank. As if Shepard’s frightening and domineering nature wasn’t enough, her confession only contributed to her worsening mental state. How was it possible to question everyone aboard the ship with exactly the same enquires and now remember none of them? _Think Kelly, this is your job for god’s sake!_ But the more she thought about it the more she panicked, and Shepard’s comment did nothing to help.

“Any day now, yeoman,” she said with a tone of impatience. But Kelly had nothing. It was as if her fear of consequence of failure coupled with anxiety from being in Shepard’s presence wiped her mind clean. She thought about excusing herself and perhaps rescheduling, but coming here for just one question would likely make Jane believe she was playing a prank on her and then Kelly would be done for. So she focused on her most recent memory, and tried using that. At least until the rest comes back to her.

“You... you said you find some crew members more interesting than others. Who exactly did you mean?”

This time the redhead didn’t begin circling around Kelly, but merely leaned on the edge of the desk as she gave her response. “I find Grunt entertaining, Jack hilarious and Lawson compelling. But when I said that, I mostly thought about you.”

Kelly forgot how to breathe. Had it come from any other person, she would likely have taken this as a compliment. Yet with Jane, she felt just as alarmed as she was flattered. To be a subject of spectre’s attention was enticing and terrifying in equal measure. Sure, she had come here hoping to work for her, but as a yeoman and a psychologist, so with some distance between them. This... this was far too close for comfort. And comfort was one feeling that Kelly believed she would never feel again. Then before she had a chance to collect her thoughts, Shepard resumed their session.

“What was it about me _exactly_ that made you want to come on this mission?”

 _Oh, god. Oh, god, I should’ve seen this coming._ _Maybe if I simply ran out... maybe she wouldn’t... oh, god... “_ Commander, maybe this isn’t really the best way to...”

No sooner had she started making her excuse than Jane came right in front of her, face to face with the nerve-wracked brunette. She grasped her jaw gently yet undoubtedly possessively and tilted her head so that she looked her right in the eye. “We had a deal, Kelly. You wouldn’t back out on me now, would you?”

The brunette shook her head meekly even though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what to say. The insidious combination of indomitable will, fierce intelligence and beauty that Kelly was almost too afraid to notice all converged to form a presence unlike any that the yeoman has ever faced. It was like standing in the path of a hurricane and foolishly hoping she would not be consumed by it. Yet something told Chambers it was already too late. In the course of no more than a dozen minutes, the confident and capable member of Cerberus had been reduced to a little more than a timid girl. And she felt herself slipping further down this path. Her orders and her mission were now a distant memory and the only feeling that gripped her stronger than her fear of angering Shepard was her desire not to disappoint her. A few well-chosen sentences from the person she admired as much as she feared, and this inexplicable desire to please the commander began growing stronger in the mind of Kelly Chambers. The person she was, the person she _ought_ to be no longer seemed that relevant.

“I’m waiting.”

The brunette swallowed again nervously, attempting to word her response. “I... I...” she began, but with breath caught in her throat she felt the onset of tears at her eyelids. She couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or fear that caused her to behave like this but she couldn’t press on. But then, in an uncharacteristically kind act, Jane knelt at her side spoke softly.

“Tell me, Kelly.”

That this was the second time Jane called her by her first name was somehow missed by the brunette but the kind tone of voice was not. She looked up unsurely and it was is if those emerald eyes of the redhead gave strength she did not have.

“I read about you. Everything we had – your past, your deeds, your relationships... and your death. I was fascinated. It went so far that I times I...”

“Yes?”

“It was almost like some childish infatuation,” Chambers admitted with a light blush now evident on her face. “But it was more. Not only did it not fade, it grew stronger. And then I read about... T’Soni.”

“Liara? What about her?”

“I read about the two of you. And to my surprise I found myself... I didn’t exactly hate her, but I felt something close to it. And I don’t even know why...” she shook her head with a wistful grin. “I didn’t know you. I had no right... and yet...”

For a few minutes neither woman spoke. Shepard still knelt next to Kelly who stared blankly at the floor, unable to look at anything else. How trivial her duties seemed in light of her confession. How insignificant her fears. How limited her choices. All she could do is wait for Shepard to make the next move, and it seemed she would not wait for much longer.

“One last question, then,” Jane said.

Kelly didn’t know exactly what happens after that final question, but regardless, her curiosity lay elsewhere. One last opportunity to ask anything she wanted, anything _she personally_ needed to know and her orders and duties be damned. Her mind whirred with possibilities, intent on phrasing her enquiry just right lest she waste an opportunity that may never come again. And at last she had it.

“You said you find me interesting. How does that factor in with your relationship with Dr. T’Soni?” She didn’t dare look at Shepard directly, but she knew beyond all doubt the redhead was smiling. Jane rose and rather than responding, went to pour herself another drink. The aqua vitae flowed slowly into the glass, every drop adding to already palpable tension. Then Shepard turned and walked slowly towards the brunette.

“I’m a lucky woman, Chambers. Liara is a woman of few flaws and jealousy isn’t one of them. I can see whoever I want, _fuck_ whoever I want,” she said with emphasis, as if to yank Chambers from her trance-like state in which she still absorbed every word. “and as long as ‘my heart remains hers’ as she puts it, we will always be together.” Shepard reached the brunette and stood by her side. “Now, I’m not much for sentimental nonsense, but as far as hearts are concerned, mine would only ever belong to her. On the other hand,” she continued with her finger trailing slowly across Kelly’s shoulder, “in all things _carnal,_ I am quite free. So if I wanted to see an asari consort – I would. If I wanted to be gangbanged by a dozen krogan, I’d doo that too. And if it happened that I found a crew member in my quarters, say... a girl whose every word and gesture _screamed that she’d like me to fuck her brains out –_ I would only need to tell her ‘bend over the desk’ – and no doubt she would”.

Kelly listened with rapt attention, her irregular breathing getting more and more shallow. Her focus was to such an extent on what was being said that her eyesight blurred, as if her very senses feared she’d miss a word. Yet when she heard that last sentence, the thoughts that until now were largely chaotic gained surprising clarity. She understood everything.

It was amazing how Jane could be so open, so upfront about what she would like to – and there was now little doubt – what _she would do_ to her, yet still leave room for interpretation or possibility for refusal. That she could with such a domineering tone and mannerisms _order_ Kelly, yet still in a way leave the ball in her court. And though she’d never claim to know the mind of the spectre, Chambers was fairly sure as to why she did it. She didn’t know at what point Shepard recognized the brunette’s deeper feelings or when she decided to act on her own. But despite her behavior, Jane’s uncanny ability to sense how much she should push the brunette and when, indicated that she still sought, and valued, her consent. And though a part of Kelly found the idea of Jane taking her against her will strangely appealing, it was this small consideration of Shepard’s that pushed her towards making the decision.

She rose slowly, and walked as though hypnotized, past the redhead and to her desk. With an inaudible sigh, she found a space free enough to lay her hands on it – and obediently bent over it. She waited with baited breath for a sound of movement, any sign that would show her she pleased Shepard. And after a minute of nervous anticipation, the redhead’s footsteps reached her ears. She sensed the presence of the commander right next to her, almost immediately followed by a hand on her lower back. Jane drew her fingers over the light clothing of the bent girl, making her way to edge of her leggings. Then with a swift motion she tugged them down together with Kelly’s panties, all the way to her knees. The brunette gasped in surprise as her eyes darted around in panic. Whatever subconscious hope she had that slow and drawn out foreplay would be in store for her was immediately dashed away. She was now completely exposed, on full display like an offering begging to be taken. And the idea that she was there simply for Shepard’s pleasure, for the redhead to use her however she wanted, brought a familiar warmth in her nether region.

As the sense of discomfort rose in the lithe brunette, it was mirrored by a growing desire for Shepard’s touch. Somehow she knew that all this would be easier if only Jane were to close the distance between them. Yet, as though she could hear her thoughts, the redhead moved away and to Kelly’s utter surprise, went to get herself another drink. She only dignified the brunette with a brief order not to move.

Kelly stared in shock, the beating of her heart resounding loudly from the surface of the desk. She wanted to feel hatred or at least indignation. She wished she could find it in herself to get up, scream that she refused to be treated like this before dressing and stomping out. Yet, despite herself, all she could do was to lie there obediently as she noted with discomfort her arousal only grew stronger. Even this humiliating act, this insouciant expectation that she would just stay there and submissively wait for Shepard to grace her with her presence clearly turned her on. _What is wrong with me?_ she asked herself. She knew that later she’d be due for some serious introspection. But not now. None of that mattered now. All that was important is that she pleases Shepard – that she obeys her every order no matter how depraved, sick or twisted it may be. And the knowledge that she would do it without a second thought frightened her. Luckily, Jane would not let her be alone with that fear for long.

Kelly sensed the spectre approach and from sheer anxiety she shifted her position on the desk. The  next thing she felt was a vicious slap across her ass as Jane struck her cheek with no small amount of force. “Oh, god!” the brunette yelped from shock, though she had the presence of mind to remain bent over. The warm, tingling heat had only began to spread in her buttocks when the spectre leaned in close to her and spoke.

“I said ‘don’t move’, yeoman. And I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Kelly’s breath was shallow and her mind in complete disarray. Every single action and every single word of Shepard’s seemed designed to thoroughly dismantle her conscious thoughts, to unravel her being until all that was left was pure desire. Her every effort to form a coherent notion in her mind, to remember some forgotten strength or envisage some impossible hope – it was all being stripped away by the impossible nature of her situation. She could only feel, and each of her senses seemed bent on anticipating what feeling would come next. She was at Jane’s mercy, hers to torment, hers to please or the most agonizing of all – hers to do nothing but watch as the girl squirmed in her submissive position.

And Shepard did that for a moment, or maybe an hour or even a day. There was no way for Kelly to tell. But at some point, she spoke again.

“You’re trembling, Chambers. Tell me,” she demanded with a whisper, as her fingers grazed the redness of the brunette’s behind, “are you afraid of me?”

The yeoman’s eyes spread wide, as she attempted to word her response. Her mind struggled, trying to come up with something that would both please the spectre and leave her with some semblance of dignity. Yet the only thing she had, the one thing that her mind seemed to contain was a single word – one she knew to be the truth.

“Yes,” she breathed out almost inaudibly. But Shepard clearly heard it.

“Good. Then you’ll make every effort not to disappoint me again, won’t you?”

This time the slap came so fast that Kelly was sure Jane spanked her purely for the want of it, rather than as punishment for not replying instantly. Nevertheless, the yeoman quickly muttered her response.

“Y... yes, ma'am. I... I will.”

“Good girl.”

Those two words would’ve drawn a smile from Chambers if not for her current state. As it was, she merely felt a vague sense of pride at having finally won some approval that she so desperately needed. Yet greater still was the desire for her physical needs to be met. In what way, she wasn’t sure. She was completely at Shepard’s mercy so the decision would be hers alone. And the redhead chose to make it sooner rather than later.

Her hand returned to Kelly’s ass, fingers once again gliding across the rosy flesh. The yeoman emitted a soft moan and upon hearing it, Jane exchanged the soft tips of her fingers for her nails. The differing sensation blurred the boundary between pleasure and pain, and it became clear to Chambers that Shepard mean to keep her on her toes figuratively as well. She alternated between both kinds of contact and the second she realized the brunette was growing accustomed to them, another vicious slap landed on her Kelly’s increasingly reddening derriere. This time she managed to stifle her yelp mid-way, but she had a feeling restraint will soon cease to be an option. Shepard’s thoughts seemed to be somewhere along the same lines, as her next words were a warning accentuated with another slap.

“You’re not holding out on me, are you, yeoman?”

“No! No, ma'am.”

“Good. Because you’re not here to hold back. You’re here to moan. You’re here to writhe in ecstasy for as long as I want it. And I’m feeling merciful, to come like a fucking waterfall should I so much as utter the command. Is that clear?

“Yes... I... understand, ma'am,” Kelly managed, even as she was rapidly losing touch with her sanity. And to help her along that path, Jane suddenly sank to her knees and languidly licked down the full length of her pussy. Chambers shivered, her mouth agape as her mind tried the process the startling sensation. The last thing she expected was for Shepard to bend down and... do _that._ There was measure of treating her like an equal in the act, and that didn’t seem possible. More than likely it was less about pleasuring Kelly than it was about driving the point home that in this encounter she could count on nothing – not even own her role. Either way, the spectre didn’t stop there.

With her hands kneading Kelly’s rosy behind, she laved her nether lips one infuriatingly slow lick at a time. She traced each delicate contour, lapping up every stray drop of the girl’s juices. She inhaled the ambrosial scent, and though she would never admit it or show it, the heady aroma drove her wild. Her lips sought to explore every nook and cranny of Chambers’ delectable sex. Gentle kisses soon gave way to teasing nips and bites, making the prospect of remaining still an impossibility for the gasping brunette. The heat spread from the pit of her stomach to other parts of her body, and every tantalizing touch of the redhead drove it further. The moment Kelly thought that she could endure this with some semblance of dignity, a lascivious lick proved her wrong. The second she began hoping that maybe she could obey Shepard’s orders and remain still, a deep probing of tongue into her innermost sanctum showed her she was hoping in vain. Whatever defenses her mind hoped to erect were too fast being torn down. And either way, her body cared little for her inner struggle. She knew she would soon reach her limit and against her better judgment surrender to the all-consuming pleasure.

Perhaps that was Jane’s plan all along. A single order given, and then a nighttime spent in making sure the girl broke it, one orgasm at a time. Then the redhead would have the excuse (though she really didn’t need it) to punish her impudent yeoman for disobedience. And as if the fact Shepard continued voraciously devouring her sex wasn’t enough, the image of blissfully painful punishment in her mind stoked the fires of her arousal to even greater heights.

Then suddenly, for no reason Kelly could explain, the spectre broke contact and stopped her ministrations. With shortness of breath, the brunette looked around as much as her position would allow. She wouldn’t put it past Shepard to go and get another drink _even now_ , but she could sense her standing right beside her. Then she heard the husky whisper, somewhere above her but near enough to be discernable.

“Do you want to come, yeoman?”

 _What? What kind of a question is that?! I’m positively dripping, of course I wan..._ but then her mind halted. This was just another game, she realized. Another test, another... _evaluation._ Shepard clearly enjoyed keeping her on the edge, both physically and mentally. But by now, Chambers had some idea how to play this particular game. With her best attempt at a calm voice, she gave her response.

“Only if you want me to.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Jane’s lips as she once again placed her hands on the smooth skin of Kelly’s behind. “You’re a quick study, Chambers. I like that.”

No sooner had she said that than Kelly felt a single digit slide along her pussy lips and slip inside effortlessly. Jane ventured deeper, every millimeter granting more evidence of how embarrassingly wet this experience had left the poor brunette. And then she leisurely began stroking, making up for the recent pause with another rush of pleasure. Her middle finger slipped inside with every move, whereas the two other digits stimulated the surrounding flesh. She soon shoved them in as well, the resulting moan from the yeoman a clear indication of how much she was enjoying this. Even amidst the lust-filled haze inside her mind, Kelly wondered how far Shepard was going to take this. And as if to answer, the redhead angled her remaining two fingers into the sopping folds. For a moment she struggled, her five digits threatening to prove too much for the diminutive yeoman. But the girl’s sex was too sodden, and much to her embarrassment, her loose and pliant flesh soon yielded.

Kelly’s breath was caught in her throat as she felt Jane slowly insert the rest of her hand inside of her. A minute strand of pain was mixed with undeniable pleasure each step of the way, and not a moment later the commander was imbedded in her wrist-deep. She gasped at the strange sensation, the feeling of being so full and knowing who was doing this to her sending pulsating waves of heat throughout her whole body. She felt each part of the spectre’s hand, every knuckle and every finger. But the pleasure of seeing her spread in such an obscene way was Shepard’s alone. The redhead marveled at how tightly the little brunette gripped her hand. She wanted to capture this moment, seared within her memory so she would always remember how desperately Kelly’s body struggled to remain impaled on the fist of her commander. But for now, Jane was happy to fulfill her body’s wish.

Her tongue began toying with the frail mind of Chambers, placing gentle licks on the sensitive part of skin between her pussy and anus. Each delicious upward motion brought the spectre closer to the forbidden orifice. But surely, the commander would never...

“Oh, god, yes!” Kelly moaned aloud, as despite all reason and in violation of every established rule, she felt the fleshy organ lick across her puckered orifice. Jane grinned at the reaction, pleased beyond measure by how deliciously wanton her yeoman turned out to be. Both in her job and in their copulation the girl had clung to certain expectations, but one by one, Shepard divorced her of them all in the most deliciously perverse ways. Her impaling hand began moving then, the motions barely perceptible, but more than sufficient for Kelly to feel each one. The grip of the yeoman’s sex was too tight to allow movement greater than even an inch, but it still served the commander’s purpose. She only needed as much to scrape gently at the hypersensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the brunette’s core. And each time she did it, lilting cries of pure lust were her award.

Kelly struggled to breathe, her body protesting at the sensory overload threatening to consume her. Her vision was unfocused as she held with a white-knuckled grip the edge of the desk and let her herself be taken, _violated_ in ways she never even imagined. All thoughts of what she should do, how she should act, who she was or ought to be... it all mingled in a haze of a lust-addled mind. One moment she was a yeoman, and the redhead her commander; the next she was a whore and Shepard her violator. Dominant, submissive, pleasure, pain, order, punishment – these were concepts that had lost all meaning. All she knew that she had a fist up her dripping cunt and she never wanted for the sensation to end. And in that regard, the spectre was all too happy to oblige her.

The slithering, fleshy organ coaxed her anus open, and her fist still pumped inside the writhing girl. Kelly’s eyes spread wide as she felt the tongue invade her most private depths, and she was lost in the grip of pleasure she didn’t think possible. The stimulus of Jane’s fist would not stop, driving her relentlessly towards her limit. And then with one final, painful slap of Shepard’s hand on her ass, she broke.

Kelly’s eyes shot upward, mouth stuck in a silent scream as a tide of unstoppable pleasure swept over her. She felt her pussy contract around Jane’s fist and her anus around her tongue. The shockwaves emanating from those two points were so intense they bordered on painful. The instinct to moan was eschewed as she realized she had no breath for it, so she merely gasped as the orgasm wracked her weakening body. And just as she felt some foolish hope that the onslaught of pleasure would begin to lessen soon, Shepard withdrew her tongue and placed a gentle kiss right on her anus, the pursed lips of the dominant woman an ironic fit for the orifice of the submissive one. This bizarrely perverse act sent yet another jolt of pleasure rushing through the brunette’s body and for the longest time she merely lay there climaxing, her occasional incoherent mumbling the only sound to be heard.

At some point Shepard withdrew her hand, and the rush of pleasure Kelly felt yet again was accompanied by the flush of embarrassment as she realized the copious discharge from her pussy was now freely running down her thighs. She vaguely heard the sound of movement, and then somewhere in the distance, or at least her senses told her so, the splash of running water. But whatever was happening might as well have been in another universe. For all intents and purposes, Chambers was nothing more than a bundle of over-sensitive flesh, capable of only basking in the afterglow of her orgasms.

For how long she remained there, she would not later remember. What she would recall, however, is that the first coherent thought she had was wondering if she was _allowed_ to get up. She glanced around timidly, and in her peripheral vision noticed the naked form of her commander laying casually on the king-sized bed. The redhead didn’t speak, and acting more daring that she did in a long while, Kelly used her hands to shakily prop herself up. She rose unsurely, her legs barely managing to support her, and her first instinct was to look at Jane for possible signs of disapproval. Yet the woman lay there with only a hint of a smile, as the vivid green eyes observed her intently.

Had she been at all in possession of her critical faculties, Kelly might have discerned that this was yet another one of Shepard’s tests. But as she was, her mind still in thorough disarray, the brunette stood there uncertain of what to do. The redhead gave no order, but with an immense sense of enjoyment simply waited to see what the yeoman would _dare_ to do. Yet the girl was frozen, unwilling to offend, anger or disappoint in any way. Luckily, the spectre recognized she needed a push, or rather a gentle nudge. So she suggestively spread her legs, and with mock irritation called out.

“Do you need a map, yeoman? Or maybe an instruction manual?”

Jane barely even finished her rhetorical question when Kelly swiftly stepped out of the pile of clothes at her feet, discarded the ones she still wore and rushed to the bed. But half way there, the spectre lifted her hand to stop her. The brunette feared she may have made a mistake, before Shepard’s words put her at ease.

“Slowly,” she said. And then with a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the room or perhaps Kelly’s mind, she added “On your knees”.

In perfect obedience, she knelt down and proceeded to slowly crawl, blushing stronger every step of the way. She couldn’t find the strength to look Shepard in the eyes as she submissively kept going. Rather she looked beside her, wanting to catch even a hint of an order whilst not daring to make full eye contact. In no time at all, she reached the edge of the bed and climbed onto it, her eyes trailing upwards to her intended goal ** _._** It was there that she truly belonged, dutifully going down on Shepard until kingdom come. And she knew of no other notion that appealed to her more.

With a hesitant hand she reached for Shepard’s thigh. The smooth skin beckoned, infusing her with courage and inviting further contact. She glided down firm muscle, exploring and feeling before lowering her lips to place a soft kiss. She glanced up questioningly, but Shepard remained silent and merely looked on with contentedness at the nascent moves of desire that grew more daring with each passing second. So Kelly ventured further – a timid lick here, a gentle touch there and she soon approached the redhead’s sex.  Jane’s subtle scent reached her, luring and teasing, whilst reinforcing this perverse idea of belongingness. She knew this was where she was meant to be, that her most important duties lay between the spectre’s thighs. So she did her duty, and with languid licks began pleasuring her commander. Her hands reached behind to grasp Shepard’s ass in a firm grip, allowing her to hungrily lap at her sex with unrestrained enthusiasm. Her moves were almost planned, every lick and kiss designed to heighten arousal but not tease too much. For even in her present state, she knew she was playing with fire.

For Jane’s part, the experience was one of both pleasure and restraint. The yeoman’s oral skills may not have had the mind-shattering intensity of an asari meld, but Kelly more than made up for that with sheer wantonness and deliciously submissive behavior. The very sight of the brunette obediently going down on her was enough to make Shepard’s blood boil but those dexterous fingers and skillful tongue only brought her arousal to greater heights. Yet even in the grip of such satisfaction the spectre would not allow her feelings to be shown. Her breathing was steady, skin barely flushed, and the only hint she was enjoying this was her satisfied smirk and the occasional incipient moan that she always managed to suppress. To drip and pant like an asari consort after a full day gangbang – that was more suited to girls of lesser rank. Girls like delectable, eager little yeomen.

Nevertheless, Kelly continued servicing her, despite the lack of any outward sign of satisfaction. Just the _privilege_ of being allowed to go down on Jane Shepard was more than enough for her. And any ill-repressed moan and unnoticed sigh she manages to coax out will only serve as a greater reward. So she kept at it, tongue hard at work and fingers a flurry of motion. She thrust her digits inside Jane, doing her best to stimulate the very spot that had caused Kelly to completely fall apart. Yet the spectre’s reaction was a stark contrast, and had it not been for the intermittent lapses of her composure as well as the understated leakage between her thighs, Chambers would’ve been worried. As it was, she didn’t lose a beat, until at one point the firm contact of her tongue with Shepard’s clit finally drew a quiet moan from the redhead and the gentle quivering of her thighs told her Jane had come.

Whatever erratic breathing or disheveled appearance one might expect from Jane in such a moment was missing. And were it not for her juices on Kelly’s lips, it would be hard to tell if she came at all. But the evidence was there, that is until with a swipe of her tongue Chambers erased that as well. In a bizarre way, that too felt like a part of her duties, to conceal the proof that Shepard was still human and that it only took a skilful tongue for the redhead to succumb to her baser needs.

Then Jane reached for Kelly’s face, stroking her cheek in an unusually affectionate way.

“An admirable effort, yeoman,” she spoke softly. “But I think you can do better.”

Kelly stared for a second, before the creeping sense of inadequacy was obliterated by the burning need to prove herself. With a sheepish grin and a blissful sigh, she dove back in and went to town on her commander. Hours later, after having forced god knows how many orgasms from the spectre, she slumped underneath her with her tongue sore and body exhausted. Yet she still beamed with satisfaction from having witnessed a slightly greater loss of restraint with every passing climax of the redhead. She never managed to make her moan aloud or gush like she did while bent over the desk, but somehow she preferred it that way. The few stray drops on the sheets and juices coating her lips were all the reward she needed for admirably performing her duty.

Some time later, a sound from Shepard’s computer reached them, indicating a message for the commander. She put on her panties and sauntered to her desk, during which time Kelly took the risk of putting on her clothes. Just as she finished, she heard the spectre grunt in frustration.

“What the... god damn it! Yeoman, get over here!”

Kelly rushed to her, surprised at how the somewhat friendly demeanor could melt at the flip of a switch.

“Yeoman, what the fuck is this?”

Kelly looked where Shepard was looking and she immediately saw it. _Oh, god._

There, on the floor of Shepard’s cabin, lay a veritable puddle of juices. _Kelly’s_ juices. She felt herself blush in embarrassment, completely at a loss as to what to say. Shepard walked slowly around the chair and stood right behind her.

“Did I give you permission to drip cunt juice all over my fucking floor, yeoman?!”

“I... I...”

“I asked you a question, yeoman!”

“No, ma'am.”

Shepard smiled, though from her position Kelly couldn’t see that. There was an undertone of amusement in her voice that made it clear she wasn’t entirely serious, but the brunette was too mortified to notice it.

“What am  I supposed to tell the cleaning crew, Chambers? ‘Come clean my floor, there’s pussy juice all over it?!’”

“Ma'am, I... I don’t...”

“I’m not interested in your mumbling excuses, yeoman. What I want, is to know what you plan to do about this.” With those words, she leaned into Chambers, her almost entirely naked form pressed against Kelly’s clothed body. Her left hand snaked down her stomach and straight into her panties, while her right one gripped the brunette’s breast in a firm grip. “Well, yeoman?” she inquired huskily, as her finger entered the distressed girl yet again.

Kelly’s mind swarmed with panicked thoughts, trying to process her situation and decide what she was to do about it. _What am I supposed to... surely, she wouldn’t want me to...no, she wouldn’t!_ But as Jane’s digit was withdrawn from her pussy, only one question remained in her mind – _How the hell am I still wet?!_

This predicament didn’t  seem to weigh as heavily on the redhead as she brought her coated finger to Chambers’ mouth. Unbeknownst to the yeoman, Shepard had no intention of making her lick the floor. So crass and unsophisticated a move was beneath her. No, for her purposes, the very threat of it would suffice. And as for the cleaning, the finger would do. A small... token of devotion, so to speak. To prove to Shepard beyond all doubt the girl was hers to do with as she wished. And not to disappoint, Kelly obediently enveloped the digit with her lips and sucked the thing clean.

“Good girl. I suppose I can let it slide this time,” Shepard smiled contently, deciding it was time to let the brunette go. Chambers seemed to realize this as well so she headed for the door and then stopped for a moment. She turned around and addressed the other woman timidly.

“Commander, there’s, um... still the matter of...” but before she could finish, Shepard was in her face. This time her irritation was quite real and only tempered by her recently-acquired affection for the girl.

“Now you listen to me, Chambers,” she said with an amiable tone that still bore an undertone of warning. “I don’t give a damn what you put in your report. For all I care, you can tell Cerberus I have a flair for inter-planetary trading which might indicate I’m actually a volus in disguise – I don’t give a shit. But if I hear you one more time...”

She paused there, looking as though she was trying to hold back the rage that was these days too often consuming her – rage which she now felt was misplaced. Her hand trailed along Kelly’s neck, up her jaw to bury her fingers in the tresses of her hair. She leaned her forehead against Chambers’ own, and stared intently into her eyes. “You got off light this time, Kelly. I didn’t even use my whip,” she said with a smirk, to which the yeoman could only respond by staring back in disbelief. Whip? Surely Jane wasn’t serious? “From now on, your only duties inside my quarters are strictly between my thighs. Am I making myself clear, yeoman?”

Kelly nodded, and Shepard seemed satisfied. Then Jane instinctively grabbed Kelly’s ass with both hands and to the surprise of both women, gave her a deep, passionate kiss. _Our first,_ Kelly thought with joy. And when they broke contact, the redhead seemed similarly, if uncharacteristically, happy.

“Now off you go,” she said as she released her, and with a final light spank sent her on the way.

The door whooshed shut and despite knowing better, Jane went to get herself another drink. Luckily, somewhere along the course of tonight’s events she had managed to drain what was left in the bottle. _Probably for the best,_ she thought. She stepped into the shower and let the soothing water wash over her. With closed eyes she sat leaning on the wall, as she pondered everything that had happened. And every now and then, when a particularly vivid memory of the little brunette resurfaced, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. It was strange how such a ghastly night could turn out so much better in the end, all because of Kelly.

Back when this whole thing started, and Jane had for the first time pictured where she’d like the evening to lead, she was sure their differing pasts and personalities would make Chambers and her an ill-fitting match. And as the night progressed, there were moments of uncertainty when the commander thought she might be pushing her yeoman too far. But the following day, as she returned from a mission and found that Kelly had sent her an e-mail to enquire about their next “session”, she realized she couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
